Une grossesse de tous les dangers
by Siria Black Cullen
Summary: Bella Cullen. Rosalie Hale. Une amitié inattendue pour une grossesse de tous les dangers. La grossesse de Bella vue par Rosalie.
1. Prologue

Titre : Une grossesse de tous les dangers

Auteur : Morgann

Résumé : Bella Cullen. Rosalie Hale. Une amitié inattendue pour une grossesse de tous les dangers.

Livre : _Révélation_, pendant le Livre II

Point de vue : Rosalie Hale

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne pas d'argent! J'écris juste pour mon plaisir et ceux de ceux qui me lisent (j'espère!)

* * *

**Prologue**

Bella... Cette humaine ne cesserait jamais de me surprendre. Je l'admirais. En peu de temps, j'étais passée de la jalousie à l'admiration. Elle avait pris la décision que moi, Rosalie Hale, j'aurais prise si j'avais été à sa place. Un tout petit être se développait en elle en ce moment. J'avais toujours rêvé de donner naissance un jour, mais ma condition de vampire rendait cela impossible. J'avais d'ailleurs détesté Bella car elle, elle le pouvait, mais elle jetait cette possibilité aux orties.

Mais qui aurait bien pu imaginer qu'elle reviendrait enceinte de sa lune de miel? Personne. Pour nous, les vampires ne pouvaient pas procréer, qu'ils soient mâle ou femelle. Les récits qui faisaient état d'une telle possibilité n'étaient que légende. Nous nous étions trompés et depuis que Carlisle avait appris la grossesse de sa nouvelle fille, il n'avait cessé de tourner en rond dans son bureau, se demandant dans quel état rentrerait la nouvelle Cullen.

Personne ne pensait que Bella voudrait garder son enfant. Ce n'était pas une option envisageable. Pour toute la famille, elle portait un monstre, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais elle avait demandé MON aide, moi qui lui avait rarement directement adressé la parole. Elle me comprenait mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé et nous nous battions ensemble pour son bébé, nous les empêchions de commettre l'irréparable.

Bella était forte. Bien plus psychologiquement que physiquement, bien sûr. Son frêle corps d'humaine n'était pas fait pour supporter une telle grossesse et le bébé ne cessait de lui faire mal. Mais cela n'eut aucune influence sur sa position : elle souhaitait toujours mettre au monde son enfant. Je la soutenais tant bien que mal, espérant que l'on trouve une solution pour qu'elle recommence à s'alimenter. Elle devenait de plus en plus faible, elle mourrait, entraînant le bébé avec elle.

Contrairement aux réflexions qu'Edward m'avaient faites, je n'agissais pas ainsi par pur égoïsme. Bien évidement, l'idée que Bella ne survive pas à cette épreuve, que je puisse m'occuper seule de son bébé m'avait traversé l'esprit quelques fois. Je ne pouvais pas le nier, cette envie faisait partie de moi. Mais je devais me rendre digne de la confiance que m'accordait ma sœur. Car c'est ce qu'elle était devenue : ma sœur.

* * *

_Voilà le début de ma fanfic! Ceci n'est que le prologue, j'ai déjà écris en partie la suite. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, alors si ce début vous a plus (ou pas!), n'oubliez pas la review!_


	2. L'Appel

Titre : Une grossesse de tous les dangers

Auteur : Morgann

Résumé : Bella Cullen. Rosalie Hale. Une amitié inattendue pour une grossesse de tous les dangers.

Livre : _Révélation_, pendant le Livre II

Point de vue : Rosalie Hale

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne pas d'argent! J'écris juste pour mon plaisir et ceux de ceux qui me lisent (j'espère!)

Note de l'auteur : Voilà le premier chapitre de l'histoire! Je compte faire des mises à jour tout les deux-trois jours. Comme j'essaie de respecter au mieux ce qu'à écrit Stephenie Meyer (j'ai _Breaking Dawn_ et _Révélation_ près de moi), je ne peux pas être très rapide. Si vous vous appercevez que quelque chose ne va pas, prévenez-moi je ferais en sorte de me corriger!  
J'ai retraduit les paroles des livres, alors ne vous inquiétez pas si ça ne correspond pas à la traduction officielle. Les moments avec Jacob sont beaucoup plus drôles en VO qu'en VF, je tâcherais de bien rendre ça.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

sophie : De rien! J'espère que la suite correspondra à tes attentes!

Douline : Ravie que mon prologue t'ai pu! Voilà la suite, en espérant ne pas te décevoir!

attrape-reve : Oui, c'est vrai qu'on a pas souvent l'occasion de lire des POV Rosalie. C'est dommage, je trouve son personnage intéressant!

Merci pour vos reviews et merci aussi à ceux qui ont ajouté l'histoire dans leurs alertes!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'appel**

Tranquillement allongée sur mon lit, je me morfondais une fois de plus. Il était sept heures du matin et le soleil commençait sa course dans le ciel. Je ne supportais pas l'aube. Emmett savait qu'il était préférable de me laisser seule dans ces moments là, alors il était descendu jouer à la console avec Jasper. Depuis qu'Edward et Bella étaient partis en lune de miel, je n'étais pas de bonne compagnie.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. Je me demandais s'ils avaient consommé leur mariage. Connaissant mon frère, si Bella lui avait demandé, il lui aurait cédé sans problème. Carlisle était inquiet et se demandait, comme le reste de la famille, dans quel état allait rentrer sa nouvelle fille. Morte, vivante ou transformée? A cette pensée, la colère m'envahit. Bella allait gâcher sa vie et cette sotte y allait de bon cœur.

Si elle mourait, s'en était la fin de ma famille. Edward la suivrait de près, il retournerait en Italie. Carlisle et Esmé seraient effondrés. Jasper, devant tant d'émotions, préférerait partir quelques temps, emportant avec lui Alice, qui ne serait plus le petit lutin joyeux que je connaissais. Emmett serait triste, il appréciait Bella, sa maladresse le faisait bien rire. Quant à moi... Je serais restée moi même. Froide. Distante. Bien sûr, leur disparition m'aurait touchée – surtout celle d'Edward – mais je ne l'aurais montré à personne. Rosalie Hale ne dévoilait pas ses sentiments.

Puis il était arrivé ce dont personne n'avait imaginé être possible. Alice les avait appelés car elle ne voyait plus Bella aussi clairement qu'avant. Bella avait alors demandé à parler à Carlisle et lui avait annoncé qu'elle pensait être enceinte. A la maison, personne n'avait pensé à ce qu'elle aille au bout de la grossesse. Le plan était simple : après qu' Edward l'ai ramenée à la villa, ils mettraient fin au début de vie qui commençait déjà à grandir en Bella.

Je supposais que ce plan ne la dérangeais pas le moins du monde. La pauvre petite devait être terrorisée d'attendre l'enfant d'un monstre. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une humaine et toute personne sensée aurait agit ainsi. Mais moi, je ne cessais de penser au bébé et j'étais bien la seule. Une vie allait être gâchée et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que les autres avaient tord : cet enfant avait le droit de vivre.

Perdue dans mes pensées, mon téléphone me fit sursauter lorsqu'il sonna. Un coup d'œil à l'écran m'indiquait l'auteur de l'appel : Edward. Que me voulait-il? Je soupirai puis décrochai. La voix qui s'éleva alors me surpris. Jamais je ne me serais attendue à un appel de sa part.

« Allo ?

-Rosalie? »

La voix de Bella était basse, comme si elle ne voulait que personne ne l'entende, ce qui était sûrement le cas.

« C'est Bella. S'il-te-plaît. Tu dois m'aider. »

Mon cerveau de vampire avait beau me permettre de réfléchir très vite, je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi de cet appel. En quoi pouvais-je l'aider si elle avait décidé de ne pas garder le bébé?

« En quoi puis-je t'aider, Bella ? Demandais-je froidement.

- Rosalie... Aide-moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Je veux garder le bébé. Tu dois m'aider à le protéger des autres. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. S'il-te-plaît... »

Sa voix se brisa et je réalisais qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire. J'avais bêtement pensé qu'elle réagirait comme n'importe qu'elle humaine l'aurait fait à sa place – si tant est que cela arrive souvent – mais j'avais oublié que Bella était Bella. Ses réactions n'avaient jamais cessé de nous étonner. Et cette fois encore elle me montrait qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qu'elle humaine.

« Je t'aiderai, Bella. Je te le promets. Je vous protégerai, toi et le bébé. Il ne vous arrivera rien, tu as ma parole.

- Merci Rosalie. Je... je dois y aller, Edward ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

- Courage Bella. Je t'attendrai à l'aéroport, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. »

Elle raccrocha. Ainsi Bella n'était pas la faible petite humaine que j'avais toujours pensé être. Elle était en fait sûrement plus forte que nous tous réunis. Je commençais à l'apprécier et je n'avais plus aucune raison de la détester. Elle me comprenait désormais mieux que quiconque et cet enfant allait nous rapprocher comme jamais nous ne l'aurions imaginé. Nous allions mener ce combat ensemble.

Alice ne la voyait plus correctement, les décisions que Bella allait prendre ne lui apparaîtraient pas. C'était à elle que revenait la tâche de tout imaginer pour le moment. Moi, je savais qu'Alice verrait la moindre de mes décisions dès que je les auraient prises. Voilà pourquoi je décidai de ne rien faire. Heureusement pour moi, Edward n'était pas là et je pouvais continuer à penser aux prochains jours sans qu'il ne puisse m'entendre.

Je sortis de mes pensées et descendis au salon. Toute la famille y était réunie, chacun vaquait à ses occupations, mais l'atmosphère était pesante. Esmé nettoyait un vase qui n'en n'avait pas besoin, Carlisle lisait, Alice se frottait les tempes et Emmett et Jasper jouaient à un jeu de course sur la console. Je traversais la pièce rapidement, sans rien laisser paraître de mes intentions. Mon homme se tourna alors vers moi.

« Rose? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Je vais chasser Emmett. Si Bella arrive d'ici la fin de la journée, je préfère être totalement rassasiée. »

Je devais me préparer pour ce qu'il allait arriver et la meilleure façon de le faire était d'aller chasser. Les prochains jours allaient être longs et je devais étancher le plus possible ma soif pour protéger Bella et son bébé. Emmett me regarda d'un air suspicieux et se leva.

« Je viens avec toi, j'ai besoin d'y aller moi aussi. »

Il vint se poster à mes côtés avant que je n'ai pu répliquer. Je sentais qu'il n'allait pas me laisser y aller seule alors je cédais.

« D'accord, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la bouche, mais je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à me chercher des noises!

- Tu peux compter sur moi, ma chérie, répliqua-t-il d'un air malicieux. »

Je grognai mais me laissai quand même faire lorsqu'il m'embrassa à son tour. Cet homme finirait par causer ma propre perte...

Nous sortîmes de la maison en courant, nous dirigeant vers la forêt. Courir me permettait de m'aérer l'esprit et m'empêchait de penser à ce qui allait ce passer. Emmett se doutait que je lui cachais quelque chose et ne put s'empêcher de m'interroger. Tout en slalomant à travers les arbres, il engagea la conversation.

« Rose...

- Oui ?

- Tu prépares quelque chose. Ne me mens pas, je te connais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Emmett?

- Bien... Tu agis comme si de rien n'était. Il y a dix minutes, tu étais enfermée dans notre chambre à blâmer Bella et Edward. Et maintenant tu veux me faire croire que tu a besoin de chasser pour te pas attaquer Bella?

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires. Je ne prépare rien, demande à Alice.

- Comme tu veux... Mais sache que je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais qu'en ce moment tu nous hais pour ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire, mais tu te comportes comme si rien allait se passer. »

Emmett pouvait être plus que perspicace parfois. Il pouvait paraître un peu bêta pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas lorsqu'il s'adonnait à son occupation favorite, les blagues salaces. Mais dessous cette façade de pitre se trouvait le vrai Emmett. Celui qui réfléchissait, qui observait ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Je grognai ne nouvelle fois, lui signifiant que la discussion était terminée. Il soupira et me laissa seule, ayant repéré un cerf à un kilomètre de là. Je me concentrais alors sur ma chasse. Humant l'air, je repérai l'odeur d'une biche. Ce n'était pas mon met préféré, mais je n'avais pas le temps de faire la difficile. Aujourd'hui je chasserai tout ce qu'il me tomberait sous les dents. Sauf les humains, bien évidement. Je m'élançai en direction de l'animal.

Trois biches, deux cerfs, un puma et un lapin plus tard, je décidai de m'arrêter là. Jamais je n'avais autant chassé et j'avais l'impression d'avoir envie de vomir. Je ne savais pas si c'était possible pour un vampire, toujours est-il qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer à la villa. Emmett me suivait de loin, mon attitude le troublait. Il ne m'avait jamais vu chasser ce cette façon et je vis dans ses yeux or qu'il ne faisait plus aucun doute pour lui que je lui cachais mes intentions. Je craquai à moitié devant son air malheureux.

« Emmett... Ne m'en veux pas. Je ne peux rien de dire pour le moment.

- Je comprends Rose, même si j'aurais souhaité que tu me fasses confiance.

- Rien n'est entre mes mains pour le moment. Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, je te le promets. »

Nous arrivions près de la rivière en bas du jardin de la villa. Comme toujours, mon homme la traversa en propulsant l'eau sur son passage. Emmett restera toujours Emmett! Je me contentais d'un saut élégant et le rejoignis devant le perron.

Nous nous installâmes devant les informations, en compagnie du reste de la famille. Lovée dans les bras d'Emmett, je sentais tous les regards posés sur moi. Alice me regardait d'un œil septique, Jasper essayait de déterminer mes émotions, Carlisle paraissait pensif et Esmé n'avait pas changé ses habitudes, elle portait sur moi le regard d'une mère aimante. Je fis semblant de m'intéresser à ce que disait le journaliste.

Après ce qui me paru l'éternité – le comble, pour un vampire – vint enfin l'heure d'aller chercher Bella et Edward à l'aéroport de Sea-Tac à Seattle. Il avait été décidé que tout le monde viendrait. Alors qu'Emmett m'attendait dans ma BMW, Alice me prit à part. Décidément, ils s'étaient tous donné le mot pour me faire cracher le morceau.

« Rosalie. Je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez toutes les deux, mais ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Ton futur est devenu aussi trouble que celui de Bella. Vous êtes liées. S'il-te-plaît, promets-moi de ne pas la mettre en danger. C'est mon amie, c'est ma sœur.

- Je ne ferais rien d'inconsidéré Alice. Tu me connais, non? »

Elle parut juger mes paroles mais n'ajouta rien et se dirigea vers la voiture de Carlisle. Je pris place derrière le volant et démarrait derrière la Mercedes. Le trajet se déroula sans aucune discussion, Emmett changeant de station radio toutes les 20 minutes. Nous arrivâmes deux heures plus tard à Seattle, au lieu des trois et demi prévues par les diverses cartes. Être un vampire avait parfois du bon.

Nous nous garâmes non loin du terminal où Bella et Edward allaient atterrir. Jamais une demi-heure ne m'avait parue aussi longue. Malgré moi, je sentais le stress monter petit à petit, ce qui alertait Jasper qui me lançait des regards en coin. Lorsqu'Edward apparu dans mon champ de vision, je me contentai de penser à la dernière nuit que j'avais passé au lit avec Emmett.

Je vis Bella arriver derrière mon frère. Elle paraissait exténuée mais amorça un sourire quand elle me vit. Je l'encourageai d'un signe de la tête. Il fallait lui faire comprendre que j'étais là pour tenir ma promesse.

Sous les regards ébahis de toute la famille, Bella se précipita dans mes bras.

* * *

_Plu, pas plu? N'oubliez pas la petite review, ça motive les auteurs! ^^_


	3. Retour à la villa

Titre : Une grossesse de tous les dangers

Auteur : Morgann

Résumé : Bella Cullen. Rosalie Hale. Une amitié inattendue pour une grossesse de tous les dangers.

Livre : _Révélation_, pendant le Livre II

Point de vue : Rosalie Hale

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne pas d'argent! J'écris juste pour mon plaisir et ceux de ceux qui me lisent (j'espère!)

Note de l'auteur : Je suis vraiment désolée du retard! J'ai essayé de faire plus long, mais ça m'a fait perdre du temps plus qu'autre chose. Finalement je n'avais pas grand chose à dire. Le prochain chapitre devrait être plus long, la situation s'y prête plus!  
Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori et en alerte! Merci encore pour vos reviews, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne en y répondant!

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**

pepsifan1 : Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite!

Douline : Wah, ça c'est de la review! :D Je réponds toujours aux reviews parce que ça me fait tellement plaisir d'en recevoir que je me dois d'y répondre! Tu as pris le temps de m'en écrire une, je prends donc le temps d'y répondre! Merci encore!

Sinon, oui, j'ai vu la bande annonce de _New Moon_! Je la trouve pas mal, j'ai simplement quelques problèmes avec la nouvelle coiffure d'Alice (pas assez en pique) et celle de Jasper (trop longue). Je préférais aussi la première maison des Cullen. Sinon, je suis d'accord avec toi, le film promet d'être génial! Les muscles de Jacob... hmmm... m'en fiche, moi c'est Edward que je veux voir torse nu (me suis rincée l'oeil en regardant les photos de tournages des scène de Volterra)!

Mon vampire préféré est Alice, même si en ce moment je me rapproche pas mal de Rosalie.

Désolée pour la rapidité, j'ai un peu séché pour ce chapitre (d'ailleurs il est trop court -_-')

Merci pour les bisous aux fruits! XD

sophie : Merci à toi! J'espère que cette suite te conviendra!

Mister Yoshi : Merci MY! ^^ Tu voulais une suite? La voilà!

Chocodu57 : Tu veux la suite? Te voilà servi!

Choupette : Merci beaucoup! Et une suite pour la demoiselle! :)

* * *

_Sous les regards ébahis de toute la famille, Bella se précipita dans mes bras._

**Chapitre 2 : Retour à la villa**

Après la surprise, vint l'incompréhension. Mes bras autour de Bella, je sentais qu'aucun Cullen ne comprenait pour le moment ce qui l'avait poussée à se précipiter vers moi, Rosalie. Je la détestais, c'était bien connu! Elle aurait dû rester auprès de son mari ou se réfugier dans les bras d'Alice, sa meilleure amie.

« Je te l'avais promis Bella, je t'aiderais, murmurais-je à son oreille alors qu'elle me serait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

- Merci, répondit-elle dans un souffle »

Seulement à ce moment là, je m'autorisais à imaginer diverses façons d'aider Bella à mener sa grossesse à son terme. Edward grogna, il venait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et apparemment c'était loin de lui plaire. Alice eut une vision et me regarda ensuite comme si j'étais une meurtrière.

« Rosalie, mais tu as complètement perdu la tête ma parole!Siffla-t-elle.

- Non, ma chère sœur. Je me préoccupe des envies de Bella. Et à ce que je vois je suis bien la seule!

- Allons continuer cette discussion ailleurs, ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire remarquer. »

Carlisle, la voix de la sagesse dans cette famille, avait ainsi mis fin au début de dispute entre moi et ma sœur. En effet, nous étions toujours au milieu de la zone des arrivées de l'aéroport et les humains nous jetaient des coups d'œil plus ou moins discrets.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers les voitures d'un pas rapide. Je tenais fermement Bella contre moi, je ne la lâcherai que lorsque je serai sûre et certaine que personne ne la toucherait. Elle gardait la tête baissée, surement par peur de croiser le regard furieux de son vampire de mari. Ce dernier nous dépassa, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers ma voiture.

« S'il lui arrive ce serait-ce qu'une égratignure, tu auras affaire à moi! Murmura-t-il si bas que moi seule pu l'entendre. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés au parking. Je lançais alors mes clés à Emmett qui jusque là n'avait pas réagi aux derniers évènements.

« Tu conduis, j'ai les mains prises.

- Comme tu veux... »

Edward me regardait comme s'il allait me démembrer sur place et s'installa à côté d'Emmett. Il ne perdrait pas Bella de vue tant que je serai auprès d'elle. Je m'installai à l'arrière et ma nouvelle sœur se cala de nouveau contre moi une fois qu'elle eu fermé la porte. Emmett démarra aussitôt et commença alors le plus long voyage en voiture de mon existence.

L'ambiance était tendue dans la voiture, plus particulièrement entre Edward et moi. Il ne cessait de nous regarder par dessus son épaule. Lassée au bout de quelques minutes, je me concentrai sur Bella. Elle semblait exténuée mais refusait de se laisser tomber dans le sommeil. Son horloge interne se trouvait encore au Brésil et pour elle il était donc environ quatre heures du matin. Elle n'avait pas dormi dans l'avion, sûrement de peur qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit à elle ou le bébé.

Edward grogna mais je l'ignorai et continuai à dérouler le fil de ma pensée. Je devais faire en sorte que Bella se repose, cette grossesse n'allait sûrement pas être de tout repos vu la nature du père.

« Bella?

- Oui, Rosalie? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tu devrais dormir. Tu sais que tu es en sécurité auprès de moi, je ne vous ferais aucun mal. Mais tu dois penser à vous deux. Ce n'est pas bon pour une femme enceinte de ne pas se reposer.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

- Allons Bella! Je sais que tu peines à garder les yeux ouverts en ce moment. Ne te force pas, dors, je te réveillerai dès que nous seront arrivés à Forks. Fais-moi confiance. »

Bella soupira, mais s'allongea tout de même, posant sa tête sur mes genoux. Il ne lui fallu même pas trente secondes pour tomber dans un sommeil profond. Une fois sa femme endormie, Edward ne se fit pas prier pour entamer les hostilités. Nous parlions d'une voix tellement basse qu'il n'y avait aucun danger que nous la réveillions. Emmett fit semblant de devoir se concentrer sur la route, bien que notre condition de vampire ne lui demandait pas tant d'efforts pour conduire une voiture. Il préférait nous laisser nous disputer sans prendre le risque de dire quelque chose de travers.

« Comment peux-tu faire ça, Rose! Tu es complètement inconsciente des risques que tu fais courir à Bella!

- Comme si tu savais ce qui allait se passer! Bon sang Edward, réfléchi donc une peu pour une fois dans ta vie! C'est de ton enfant qu'il s'agit! Tu ne veux même pas lui laisser une chance, tu préfères l'éliminer alors qu'il n'a encore rien fait.

- En fait non... Tu sais qu'il y a une forte probabilité pour qu'elle ne sorte pas vivante de cette épreuve. Ton envie d'enfant est plus forte que ta raison et tu espère pouvoir élever ce que porte Bella.

- Tu te trompes. Je sais que Bella risque sa vie, mais contrairement à toi je pense qu'elle peut y arriver. Je lui laisse la chance de connaître les joies de la maternité. Je laisse une chance au bébé de naitre. Je ne peux bien évidemment pas nier que j'ai déjà pensé au fait qu'elle pourrait y rester. Mais tu dois savoir qu'il y a un risque dans toute grossesse, celle-ci pourrait très bien se dérouler normalement.

- Se dérouler normalement? Non mais regarde-là! Son ventre commence déjà à grossir! Ce n'est pas une grossesse normale, tu ne peux décemment pas croire que tout va bien se passer!

- Je l'espère. Dans le cas contraire, je te rappelle que nous avons à la maison un médecin fort de plusieurs centaines d'années d'expérience en la personne de Carlisle. Pendant votre absence, il s'est arrangé pour se procurer tout ce dont Bella aura besoin dans les prochains jours, au cas où elle reviendrait dans un mauvais état. Son bureau ressemble à une salle des urgences, elle n'a rien à craindre.

- Ça ne change rien. Carlisle n'est pas un super-héros non plus, ces connaissances ne portent pas sur un hybride vampire-humain! Nous ne savons rien du tout sur ce genre de grossesse. C'est de la folie!

- De la folie, si tu veux. Mais je ne changerai pas d'attitude envers Bella. Je lui ai promis d'être là pour elle et son bébé et je le serai. »

La discussion s'arrêta là, je savais que mon frère n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu aussi vite mais qu'il préférait continuer cette dispute ailleurs. Le reste du voyage se déroula dans le calme que rien ne vint troubler. Le sommeil de Bella me semblait calme. Elle ne parla pas et se contenta de se mettre en position fœtale, une main posée sur son ventre comme si elle voulait protéger son enfant.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'envier une fois de plus. Oui, j'étais toujours autant jalouse de Bella que je l'étais le jour de notre rencontre. Elle vivait un moment important de sa vie, un moment que moi je ne vivrai jamais. Elle allait voir son ventre s'allonger, sentir le bébé bouger. Mon corps est figé dans celui de mes 18 ans. Je ne connaîtrai jamais tout ça, voilà pourquoi la jalousie continuait à me ronger. Mais la haine avait bel et bien disparu.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa, il était environ une heure du matin. Je tentai de sortir de la voiture sans réveiller Bella, mais mes efforts furent vaincs et elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Rendors-toi, Bella, dis-je dans un souffle.

- Non Rose... Je crois qu'une discussion nous attend, murmura-telle tout en commençant à se lever.

- Bella, tout ça peut attendre encore quelques heures, tu dois te reposer.

- Je crois que le plus tôt sera le mieux, je n'ai pas envie de remettre ça à demain. Autant nous en débarrasser le plus vite possible.

- C'est comme tu veux! Mais si je vois que tu luttes pour ne pas dormir, je t'emmènerai au lit sur le champ. »

Je l'aidai et la soutenait tout le long du chemin jusqu'au salon où nous attendaient les autres. La discussion allait pouvoir débuter.

* * *

_Pensez à la review, ça me motive!_ :)


	4. Discussion houleuse

Titre : Une grossesse de tous les dangers

Auteur : Morgann

Résumé : Bella Cullen. Rosalie Hale. Une amitié inattendue pour une grossesse de tous les dangers.

Livre : _Révélation_, pendant le Livre II

Point de vue : Rosalie Hale

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne pas d'argent! J'écris juste pour mon plaisir et ceux de ceux qui me lisent (j'espère!)

Note de l'auteur : Que dire à part que je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre? J'avais perdu toute envie de continuer après le crash de mon disque dur (qui en fait c'est révélé être un défaut de fabrication...). Ce n'était pas évident de m'y remettre après avoir perdu tout un chapitre. Mais finalement, le voilà qui arrive! Originalement il était plus long, mais je ne me suis pas souvenue de tout ce que j'avais écrit lorsque je l'ai réécrit.

Bonne lecture quand même!

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

Douline : Personnellement c'est ta review qui m'a fait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles! J'espère que les abdos de Rob sont des vrais...

Elisect32 : Merci pour ta review! J'avais bien envie de combler ce manque et je compte le faire jusqu'au bout!

Niennalo : Pas grave si tu ne trouves pas grand chose à dire, rien que le fait de savoir que tu attendes la suite me suffit amplement! ^^

Ginny : A quand la suite? Maintenant! ^^

Futur-doc : Merci beaucoup! Je vais tâcher de continuer dans ma lancée alors! :)

Mister Yoshi : Merci MY! ^^

* * *

_Je l'aidai et la soutenait tout le long du chemin jusqu'au salon où nous attendaient les autres. La discussion allait pouvoir débuter. _

**Discussion houleuse**

Installée sur le grand canapé avec Bella toujours serrée contre moi – bon sang, comment Edward pouvait-il résister aussi facilement à son odeur! - j'attendais avec un mélange d'empressement et d'appréhension que quelqu'un se décide à dire le premier mot.

Emmett était assis au bout du canapé, Esmé était sur les genoux de Carlisle qui occupait l'un des deux fauteuils, l'autre l'étant par un Jasper plus que nerveux – le pauvre se prenait tout nos sentiments en pleine tête – alors qu'Alice se trouvait sur l'accoudoir dudit fauteuil, sautillant nerveusement.

Seul Edward était resté debout, les poings serrés, émettant un grondement régulier. Tout les regards étaient posés sur Bella et moi.

Bella remua dans mes bras, je la laissai se relever, desserrant légèrement mon étreinte. Elle semblait avoir décidé que le silence avait assez duré et se racla la gorge, tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance.

« Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi Rosalie agit ainsi avec moi. C'est pourtant simple. Je veux ce bébé. Edward le considère comme un monstre, une horreur qui n'a pas le droit de vivre. Une « chose » qui doit disparaître »

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle puis repris son explication.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. C'est MON enfant, c'est MON corps. J'aime déjà mon bébé comme s'il était déjà parmi nous. J'ai supplié Rosalie de m'aider, de me protéger car je savais qu'elle seule me comprendrait et me défendrait. Ne lui en voulez pas, c'est moi qui ai pris cette décision, et moi seule.

- Bella... Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tout cela implique? demanda Carlisle.

- Personne ne le sait. Ni moi, ni vous. Vous vous êtes tout de suite imaginé que rien de bon ne sortirait de cette situation. Mais qui sait, si ça se trouve, ma grossesse se déroulera parfaitement normalement!

- Et comment cela se pourrait-il? hurla Edward, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Je suis un monstre, Bella! Et les monstres ne peuvent qu'engendrer des monstres, rien de plus! »

Estomaquée par la violence des paroles de son mari, Bella cessa de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Je la sentais trembler dans mes bras.

« Bella, tu as froid? lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

- Non, j'ai simplement eu peur. Ne t'inquiète pas Rosalie, ça va aller, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. »

Bella prit une profonde respiration avant de fixer Edward d'un regard si noir que celui-ci parut décontenancé.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, idiot! Si tu en étais un serais-tu capable d'aimer? Et de toute façon, je suis aussi à prendre dans l'équation. Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas une créature mystique mais une simple humaine! Le bébé tient autant de moi que de toi. Moitié humain, moitié vampire. Je ne peux pas dire que tout se passera bien. Je peux juste affirmer que l'être qui grandi en moi ne me fera pas mal consciemment!

- Bella, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux! couina Alice, se tortillant sur l'accoudoir. Je ne te vois plus aussi clairement qu'avant, tu es devenue comme floue en ce qui concerne ton futur. Je ne peux rien prévoir de cette grossesse et je suis plus qu'inquiète pour toi. S'il-te-plaît, soit raisonnable!

- Non, je suis sincèrement désolée, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. Écoutez, j'ai conscience que tout s'est passé très vite et que la situation est inédite. Mais je comprends maintenant beaucoup mieux le désir d'enfant de Rose. Je n'y avais pas pensé avant d'être confrontée à ma grossesse, mais j'ai réalisé qu'elle avait raison, je l'aurai regretté toute mon existence vampirique. Laissez-moi aller jusqu'au bout, laissez-moi mettre mon enfant au monde. »

Se tournant vers Esmé, Bella tenta le tout pour le tout pour la convaincre.

« Esmé, je sais que vous aussi vous êtes attachée à tout ce qui entoure la maternité. Vous êtes même mieux placée que Rosalie pour me comprendre, car vous l'avez connue. Je dois sûrement vous rappeler des moments douloureux et j'en suis extrêmement désolée, mais auriez-vous pu abandonner votre enfant avant même qu'il ne soit né?

- Bien sur que non, Bella, dit Esmé d'une voix rassurante. Je comprends tout à fait ton attitude. Promet-moi que tu nous préviendras si quelque chose ne va pas.

- Je le ferai, Esmé. »

Bella avait tiré la corde sensible de notre mère. Petit à petit, elle amenait la famille à accepter la grossesse. Emmett me soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive, Esmé venait juste de céder, amenant bien évidement Carlisle à reconsidérer les choses. Restaient hostiles Edward, Alice, et dans une certaine mesure, Jasper.

« Bien, je suppose que rien de ce que l'on te dira ne pourra te faire changer d'idée? questionna Carlisle.

Non, affirma-t-elle.

Je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose. Je veux t'examiner et suivre le bon déroulement de ta grossesse. Mais n'aie aucune inquiétude, je ne ferai rien qui mette la vie de ton enfant en danger.

Pas de problème, si ça peut vous rassurer. »

Bella laissa échapper un bâillement qui n'échappa à personne.

« Ah, au lit! Lui ordonnai-je.

- Mais, Rose...

- Ta ta ta! On ne discute pas! Je t'ai prévenue que si tu étais trop fatiguée, tu irais directement au lit. - De plus, je ne vois pas d'autre sujets à aborder pour le moment!

- Moi si! rétorqua-t-elle. Charlie, Jacob, les loups...

- Ça pourra largement attendre quelques heures. Pour le moment, repos, et on ne discute pas! lui dis-je d'un ton autoritaire. »

Bella bougonna mais ne résista pas que je la mis debout. Elle était tellement fatiguée que sa jambe se déroba au premier pas. Edward se précipita sur elle mais je la tenais déjà fermement dans mes bras lorsqu'il arriva devant nous.

« Pas touche, Edward, tu as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça! grognais-je. »

Edward feula mais me laissa porter Bella jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle s'endormit dans mes bras avant que nous atteignîmes le premier palier. Je pris soin de lui enlever chaussettes et pantalon avant de la glisser sous la couette.

Je restais seule avec elle le reste de la nuit. Personne ne nous avait suivit en haut et je leur en étais reconnaissante. Je n'aurai pas supporté une énième tentative de persuasion de la part d'Edward ou Alice.

Les autres étaient donc restés en bas, ils semblaient ne pas avoir fini de parler et se disputaient. Edward était sur les nerfs, déchaîné et furieux au point d'accuser Esmé et Carlisle de meurtre. Alors que ma mère étouffait un sanglot face à cette accusation, mon père prenait le ton le plus autoritaire qu'il pouvait et prévint le reste de la famille que personne n'avait intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit contre la décision prise par Bella. La porte claqua et à entendre les voix restantes, c'était Edward qui venait de sortir. J'entendis Jasper murmurer à Alice de se calmer et le silence se fit.

Je me concentrais de nouveau sur Bella qui dormait profondément devant moi. J'étais assise au bord du lit, guettant tout intrusion, comme une lapine le ferait pour ses lapereaux. Je n'étais ni une mère, ni une lapine – heureusement, il ne manquerait plus que ça! - mais je me souciais de Bella comme si c'était ma propre fille. C'était loin d'être le cas, mais elle avait forcé mon respect.

Ce soir, elle avait mené la danse, presque imperturbable. Elle avait tenu tête à une demi douzaine de vampires. A aucun moment elle avait demandé mon aide, elle était forte, beaucoup plus forte qu'on pourrait le penser en la voyant. Bella était aussi très têtue et ne lâchait rien, ce qui, j'en étais convaincue, allait nous être très utile dans les jours et les semaines à venir.

Ma nouvelle sœur dormit d'un sommeil très profond et ne se réveilla pas avant d'avoir effectué le tour du cadran entier. Il était quatorze heures passées lorsqu'elle sortit de son sommeil.

* * *

Vous voyez le joli petit bouton vert, en dessous? Il n'est pas là pour faire joli, mais pour envoyer une review! Pensez-y, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et je réponds à tout le monde!

Pour info, cette histoire est dans les favoris de 4 personnes et dans les alertes de 11 autres. Je peux donc espérer avoir 10 reviews? S'il-vous-plaît! *yeux de cocker à la Alice*

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne fais pas de chantage aux reviews, la suite arrivera, qu'il y en ai 0 ou 10 (heu, je préférerai 10 XD )


End file.
